The seconds Harvardville Outbreak
by Corrupted Champion
Summary: one year after Weskers death a marshal wakes up in the midle of a outbreak in Harvardville with no memory of his past and must now wok with the survivors to help save the city and must try to discover the secrets of his past through dreams of a S.T.A.R.S Dean Mercer and his involvment in the outbreak. Angela/OC Claire/OC Rebecca/OC Rated M for Laguage
1. Who am I?

**Harvardville-2010**

The Marshal wakes up in a partially worn down and destroyed building it appeared to have been hit with a bomb

He stands pushes himself up he had burning red eye's wearing a black skull cap, a black long-sleeved shirt with a Low-cut V-neck, black pants, combat boots and a pair of black gloves

The Marshal was horrified by the room there were bodies of men, women, Children everywhere the blast had taken everything in the room out except for him

The Marshal couldn't remember how he got there or even who he was

As he began to move and he feels something in his back pocket and pulls out a united states Marshal Badge and a dead cell phone

He wondered if he could get the badge to someone maybe they could help him

The Marshal begins to walk towards the hall way nearby suddenly one of the bodies lunges at knocking him to the ground and begins to try and bite him but the Marshal was able to hold it back with one arm and grabs a nearby pen on the ground with the other and shoves it into the skull killing his attacker instantly

He pushes the body off of him horrified and as he does the bodies in the room begin to get up and he runs down the hallway out into the street

The city was destroyed the streets were littered with bodies and the blood of those very bodies

The buildings were intact but some had holes in them and the cars were either burning or had bodies with bullet holes in the head inside them

The Marshal was taking all of what he saw in then he sees zombies on all sides except for one direction and he took it

The only hazard was running past two of the zombies but he got past them and continued to run not stopping for a moment

For some reason he just couldn't even stop running if he wanted to

He runs up one of the buildings and pushes a book case in front of the door then a table and checks then does the same to the back door sealing off the only exits

He walks through the house the windows had been boarded up

He tried to turn on the lights and T.V but the power was out suddenly something in the shadow caught his eye and he falls back as he look in the direction and a zombie lunges at him and he puts his foot up and lifts the zombie over him and the zombies lands on its head and breaks it's neck killing it instantly

The Marshal again pulls himself up and sits self in a chair that was nearby and begins to breath heavy with sweat rushing down his face and a pain begins to move around in his brain

**Raccoon city-1997**

S.T.A.R.S Alpha team members Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Joseph Frost and Barry Burton were on the back side of a building being used by drug traffickers

They were working with Bravo and Delta team who were covering the other two exits

They were just waiting to get a call from one of the teams then they sees a man with his own customized Samurai Edge walk towards them and Wesker Asks "What are you doing here Mercer?"

Dean Mercer was the point man to Delta team and one of it's the quickest shooters

"Sheppard told me to join you on your side."

"What's the difference between the sides?"

"According to our source most of traffickers walk through here."

Then Chris asks "You sure about that Mercer?"

Then Dean Say's "I guess will find out who's more of shit you or Intel."

Earning a few smirks from the squad mates including Jill and Wesker

Wesker presses on his radio and say's "Do it."

Dean pushes on the door and quietly walks in first not making any noise with the rest of the other S.T.A.R.S teams rushing in with their weapons ready

But the traffickers were more heavily armed then they originally thought and ended up being pinned down

All except for Dean who was behind cover and sees a bottle of Molotov cocktail grabs one and yells to the men attacking his friends "Hey Ass holes heads up!"

He throws the bottle and half of the shooters are caught in the fire then Dean wounds the remaining standing in the leg

The squads all found themselves amazed by Deans timing and aim how he took them all down in a matter of seconds

As the squads were arresting the criminals Chris and Jill took the time to thank Dean but as they were doing this Dean notices one criminal had remained hidden but not came out with a M1911 ready to kill either Chris or Jill but Dean pushed them out of the way and draws his Samurai Edge

AS he takes aim the criminal fires a shot hitting Dean in the left side of his chest just barely missing his heart and before falling back he wounds the man on the shoulder

The Criminal was then gunned down by Chris and Jill

They both along with Rebecca Chambers get to his side and Rebecca checks his pulse he says's "barely got a pulse."

The three then begin to work to save him.

**Harvardville-2010 **

The Marshal woke up on the chair to the sound of gun shots seeing the zombies was still where he left it

He unblocks the back door and climbs the fence

He sees some of the zombies walking in one direction and he sees a flash as gun shots were heard

He runs towards the flashes and sees that a man with a M1911 shooting at the zombies but eventually he was overcome and they be began to maul him

The Marshal finds a crowbar nearby and grabs it

He walks towards the zombies and say's "Hey Ass holes."

The zombies quickly leave their current meal and walk towards him and he beats one on the side of the head splits the skull of the next two and the last one he knocks to the ground after hitting it in the head then repeatedly beat it in the head until he was sure it was dead

He walks over to the dead body and takes the M1911 and finds three extra clips on the body

After he was done and to a closer look at the body then he hears a click and looks up to see a man with short cut black hair and stubbles on his mouth and jaw, blue eye's wearing blue jeans a white T-shirt covered by a red jacket and combat boots aiming a Glock17 at him and say's "Uh I didn't do it."

The man lowers his weapon seeing he was human and say's "I can see that."

The man walks over to the body and bends down on one knee and say's "Sorry Seth I should haven't of left you by yourself."

Suddenly the bodies eye's open and begins to moan like the zombies and the man puts the gun up to the now zombies face and fires one shot and The Marshal asks "What the hell just happened?"

The man stands up and say's "Seth was infected. When you're bitten your infected then you have a few seconds after you die before you become one of them a zombie."

"Sorry about your friend."  
"It was my fault, I told him to keep an eye on a car we were using while I looked for a new battery."

"You didn't know this would happen."

"Still I shouldn't have left him behind."

"Were you two headed somewhere?"  
"Yeah the Library."

"You people picked a strange time to check out a book."

"No before the power to the city went out an announcement was made to head for the library where they said they would come for us, don't you remember?"

"Sorry pal all I remember was waking up in a room that looked like it was hit by a bomb."

"Where?"

Then The Marshal points in the direction he came from and the man asks "That's where it all started."

"Where what started?"

"All of this, when it was still day time a bomb went off and zombies came out biting people everywhere and it spread, and you say you don't remember any of it?"

"I don't remember anything not where I am, what day it is or hell even my name."

"The explosion may have given you a case of amnesia; do you have anything on you that could help remember who you are?"

The Marshal digs through his back pocket and pulls out the Marshal Badge and say's "I have this."

The man examines the badge and say's "You were a marshal we know that."

"Yeah well uh…

"Alex Grimm."

"Well Alex lets go to the Library I'd rather find a place where it's safe."

"Okay but what should I call you?"  
"Marshal."

Then they both see more zombies coming and Alex say's "Alright Marshal let's go."

Then they both run in the direction Alex came from.


	2. The run

**Harvardville-2010**

Marshal and Alex were running the zombies were behind them but very far

They eventually reached another building and Alex say's "In this one."

Alex pushes on the door but it doesn't move and Marshal asks "What's taking so long?"

"Shit it's locked."

Then he pulls out a lock pick and begins to work on the door and Marshal sees the zombies approaching them and say's "Uh Alex we have a problem."

"Keep them busy."

Marshal looks at Alex and say's "Keep them busy? I only have three or four clips."

"Aim for the heads it's the quickest way."

"I know that."

"Then get to it."

"You crazy bastard."

He pulls up the M1911 and takes aim with both hands and looks down the iron sight and takes aim for one in the middle and focuses on the head pulls the trigger

The bullet ejects from the pistol and hits the zombie in the forehead and falls back killed instantly

He fires another similar shot at one behind the one he previously killed

He continued to fire in a rhythm aiming for the heads using what was left of the clip which was four

The Marshal couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity but he couldn't quiet put his finger on it

He slides another clip in and kills one who was at the far right then he sees another horde coming from behind and shoots three in the front in the head killing all of them instantly

As he's killing more who approached them he hears Alex say "Hey Marshal I got it."

He look back to see Alex unlocked the door but then one zombie came close to biting him but Alex draws his Glock17 and fires a shot into its head saving Marshal

It was only seconds but for Marshal it seemed endless as he realized what happened then Alex say's "Come on."

Marshal runs inside and Alex closes the door then Marshal puts a table in front of it then a T.V on top of the table making it heavier when moved

They took a second to catch their breath and Alex say's "Keep an eye on the door I'm goanna check the upstairs."

Marshal nods and Alex leaves him to walk up the stairs

Marshal didn't really trust Alex he just didn't want to argue with him and there was something about Alex that made him believe he knew what he was doing like a leader would

Marshal takes a second to sit down on the ground with his back to the wall his legs were bent in front of him holding his arms once again feeling a pain in his head

**Raccoon city-1997**

Dean Mercer woke up on a hospital bed

He had been brought in after he was shot the doctors were able to remove the bullet from his chest and save him and his captain was told to let him take few days off after he recovered which he agreed to

When Dean woke up he saw that his Captain was sitting in a chair and his Captain say's "About time you came to."

Dean sits himself up and asks "Where am I?"

"The Hospital, Chambers was able to stabilize you long enough for us to get you here."

"What about the trafficker?"

"They've been proceeding and will be charged."

Then Dean Lay's back down and say's 'Let me guess you're here to take back to work."

"No the doctor say's you should take a few days off."

"Uh huh and how many is a few days?"

"Two weeks."

Suddenly Dean sits himself up and yells "TWO WEEKS!

"Easy your goanna hurt yourself."

"I can't wait two weeks to go back to work."

"Don't worry you've used up three of them."

"But why that long?"

"What's wrong Mercer most would be glad to have a few days off?"

"Well I'm not most people I hate staying in my house all day it's boring and a little depressing."

"Relax I'll have someone come check on you."

"It still sucks."  
Then his captain drops some clothes on him and say's "Well man up and put some clothes on then go home."

"But-

"Enough Mercer You need to relax a little might do you some good."

Then His captain leaves and Dean gets up and begins to put the clothes on.

**Harvardville-2010**

Marshal had his hands rested on his arms and legs and he sat against the wall and he hears Alex coming and gets up and he say's "Well Good new Marshal were not that far from the library."

"What's the bad news?"

"If we keep on running by street then we'll just lead more of them to the Library."

"So you want to travel by roof?"

"Not the whole way just tills we're two or three buildings from this one."

"Fine."

Alex leans him to a window on the second floor and they climb to the roof and Alex points in a direction and say's "That's the library."

Marshal looks and sees the Library and say's "Wow that's big."

"Yep."

Then Alex looks at the building next building and say's "See you on the other side."

Then takes a running Start and rumps to the next one

Marshal looks at the distance and how far up he was and Alex asks "What the hold up?"

Marshal still had his eye on the ground then say's in a joking tone "I think I just developed a fear of heights."

"Quit screwing around and come on."

Marshal takes a running start like Alex did before and jumps but lands on his stomach and was hanging by one hand

And his hand slips sure he was dead he closes his eyes but then he feels a hand grab his and looks up to see Alex had caught him and he pulls Marshal up

Marshal takes a second to catch his breath and looks to see Alex was doing the same and say's "Thanks Alex."

"No problem."

He gets up and say's "Let's go."

Alex nods and they jump to the next more lower and destroyed building and when he lands on it the piece he stands on breaks and he falls down on his back and Alex asks "Marshal you okay?"

Marshal couldn't help but think what a stupid question it was but say's in a sarcastic tone "Oh yeah the hard ground broke my fall."

"I'm coming down just wait there."

"No problem."

Then Alex disappears and Marshal begins to relax but it was cut short when he sees zombies coming out of the building he fell from and was ready with his weapon but then a flashlight comes on at first he thought it was Alex but then he hears a woman's voice "Hey zombies."

Then shots were fired and he looks over to see a woman in Special response team gear holding a MP5K-PDW with a custom hand guard and fore grip that included an integrated flashlight

The woman walks up and asks "You okay?"

"Oh yeah just great."

Eventually Alex shows up Marshal say's "Look who decided to finally show up."

"Hey there were a lot of stairs."

Then the cop and asks "Alex do you know this man?"

"Yeah Angela this is Marshal I found him a few minutes ago."

"What about Seth where's he?"

Then Marshal Say's "He's dead."

"Oh Alex I'm sorry."

"Yeah well it's already done with."

Then Angela looks at Marshal and asks "Marshal right? Do you have a last name?"

Then Alex say's "He doesn't remember."

"How does he not remember?"

"He said he woke up where the bomb went off."

Then Marshal say's "Not to interrupt but we really should get out of here before more of those zombies show up."

Then Angela say's "He's right, follow me."

She leads them into the streets and already a small group of zombies had seen them and Marshal Say's "Oh crap."

They all look at what he was talking about and Angela say's "Move."

And they both run behind her in the direction of the library.


	3. The library

**Harvardville-2010**

Marshal and Alex ran behind Angela

They ran miles ahead of the zombies who went their own slow pace

Marshal could feel the pain in his legs from all the running but he couldn't afford to stop

They finally could see the Library and reach the front door and Angela knocks on it saying "Walker open up."

Alex joins her in knocking on the door and Marshal looks back and sees more zombies coming and say's "Hey Angela Alex we have a problem."

They both look and see what he was looking at and Angela pounds harder on the door and yells "Walker Open the damn door."

Marshal raises his M1911 and fires a shot killing one and fire three more achieving three more kills and Alex and Angela raise their weapons and open fire killing fifteen of them

They continued to fire at the zombies as they waited for Walker to open the door

Marshal fired his shots the smoke filing the air the empty cartridges covering the ground the continues sound of guns going off

At some point Marshall was down to his last clip and used most of its bullets and a zombie gets close to Angela and knocks her to the ground

Marshal takes aim with his weapon but when he pulls the trigger all he hears is a click, click and say's "Oh Come on."

He walks over and kicks the zombie off of Angela and retrieves Angela's weapon and quickly kills it

Angela has a moment to recover after Marshal returns the weapon as they back away to the door when it finally opened and then they run inside

Alex was the last to go in after firing two more shots than the door was closed shut.

Marshal leaned against the wall amazed he survived such a battle and he looks around seeing a forty something man aiming his AK-47 and the man say's "Put the gun down."

Marshal looks at him and asks "You do realize ass hole this thing empty right?"

The man begins to lose his temper and Angela say's "Capelli stand down."

The man just ignored Angela and a man at a table with map on it say's "Capelli stand down."

Capelli complies and lowers his weapon and Marshal drops the M1911 on the ground and Alex walks over to the man and say's "Thanks Houston."

The two began to talk as Marshal walks through the library looking at the books and one catches his eye one with the title as you like it

He picks it up and for some reason found himself sitting down transfixed on the word and UN intentionally his mouth begins to move and quietly he began to sing a song that appeared in his mind

"You wired me awake and hit me with a hand of broken nails...

**Raccoon city-1997**

Dean walks in front of his steamed mirror wearing his pants and belt with his gunshot wound already starting to heal

He puts his hand on the mirror and wipes off the steam and looks at his reflection

The radio in his room was playing Rusty cage by Johnny cash

As he stared at his reflection he hears a knock on his apartment door and he puts on his shirt and walks towards it hearing a knock on the door again and say's "I'm coming."

He unlocks the door and sees Chris and Jill on the other side and say's "Jill Chris, what are you doing here?"

"Sheppard asked us to come check on you. Do you not want to see us?"

"Of course not come in."  
The two walk in and Jill asks "Were you expecting someone else?"

Dean sits down on his bed and say's "No but when Captain said he was goanna send someone to check on me I thought he meant Morgan or Wells."

Jill begins to walk around the room examining a book shelf Dean had in the room and Chris listens to the music playing asks "You a Johnny Cash fan?"

"More or less."

Dean begins to lay down still feeling a sense of depression and Chris asks "You okay Mercer?"

"Yeah Fine, I just hate being stuck in this apartment all day."

"Can't say I agree with you I wouldn't mind having a few days off."

"Yeah well they said to take some time and relax and I'm feeling a lot of thing but relaxation is not one of them."

Jill was surprised by the books Dean had collected and Say's "This is quite a book collection you have here."

Dean sits up then back down and say's "Thanks I was surprised to see the book store had them."

"Have you read all of them?"  
"I've already read those I just bought those to read again."

"Really?"

"Yeah you pick out one of those books and I'll say a line from it I've memorized."

Jill smiles and pick out as you like it and Dean Say's "All the world's a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players;  
They have their exits and their entrances,  
And one man in his time plays many parts,  
His acts being seven ages. At first, the infant,  
Mewling and puking in the nurse's arms.  
Then the whining schoolboy, with his satchel  
And shining morning face, creeping like snail  
Unwillingly to school. And then the lover,  
Sighing like furnace, with a woeful ballad  
Made to his mistress' eyebrow. Then a soldier,  
Full of strange oaths and bearded like the pard,  
Jealous in honor, sudden and quick in quarrel,  
Seeking the bubble reputation  
Even in the cannon's mouth. And then the justice,  
In fair round belly with good capon lined,  
With eyes severe and beard of formal cut,  
Full of wise saws and modern instances;  
And so he plays his part. The sixth age shifts  
Into the lean and slippered pantaloon,  
With spectacles on nose and pouch on side;  
His youthful hose, well saved, a world too wide  
For his shrunk shank, and his big manly voice,  
Turning again toward childish treble, pipes  
And whistles in his sound. Last scene of all,  
That ends this strange eventful history,  
Is second childishness and mere oblivion,  
Sans teeth, sans eyes, sans taste, sans everything "

Again he had Jill impressed and Chris say "Never figured you for a drama fan."  
Dean smirks and say's "Life's full of surprises."  
Chris nods his head and say's 'Well we'll see you in a few more days."

And he waits out in the hall

Jill looks down at him seeing he was staring up at the ceiling and asks "Have you really no left you apartment since you got back?"

"They said I can only leave to get food or to see someone which I don't do seeing as how my family is miles away and I don't have a girlfriend."

"Funny you looked the type."

"I could say the same to you."

A half smile appears on Jill's mouth and asks "If you would like I could use some company."  
"Depends on what for."

Dean was already interested at the thought of get to leave his apartment and even more interested in her and she say's "Would like to join me for dinner."

"Sure."

Jill smiles and say's "Great se you tonight then."

Then she and Chris leave.

**Harvarville-2010 **

Marshal was still transfixed on the book as he unknowingly and quietly sang the song and Angela walks over and say's "Hey Marshal. Houston wants to see you."

But Marshal didn't respond and she repeats her sentence with no response and she asks "Hey Marshal you okay?"

Then she snaps her finger in front of him and suddenly he came back down to earth and he say's "Hey Angela."

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah fine. Why?"

"I tried talking to you and you just seemed to ignore me then I tried again and you didn't respond."

"Oh sorry I'm just a little out of it."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah everything's just happened so fast."

"Considering everything that's happed today it's understandable."

Marshal rubs his head and asks "Did you need something?"  
"Yeah Huston wants to see you."

"What for?"

"He didn't say."

They both get up and walk towards the desk where Alex and the man Huston were waiting and Huston holds out his hand "Marshal good to meet you."

Marshal shakes his hand and asks "Did you need something?"

"Actually yes, Alex and Angela here tell me you good at taking down zombies."

"So?"  
"I need a group of people to sneak by the zombies and into the local school and get back out before the sun comes back up."

"What's in there?"

There was a silence and Alex say's "Before the power went out I was talking to a friend of mine Claire Redfield she said her and a friend of hers were going to hide out in the school."

"And you want to rescue them?"

"Yes."  
Then Huston say's "We have a plan to get help outside the city."

"What's that?"

"Get as many people as possible here and arm them to the tooth and take back the police station."

"Why the police station?"  
"It has most of the weapon the police were using and some of their medical supplies and some radio we can use to commentate and with all the weapons and supplies we can make a proper stand against the zombies."

"So who's going to the station?"  
Then Alex say's "You myself and Angela."

Marshal rubs his head and the back of his neck then say's "Fine let's get it over with."

Then He is given a Beretta 92FS by Huston and he say's "Get to it then."


	4. The High school

**Harvardville-2010 "Marshal"**

Angela stood on the right side of the front door to the High school Marshal on the left while Alex began to pick the lock on the door

They managed to sneak past most of the zombies on their way from the Library

Marshal noticed that Alex seemed worried and asks "Are you okay Alex?"

"Yeah just a little stressed out."

Alex moved the pick through the lock and finally it opens

Alex and Angela go in first and Marshal closes the door as he quietly walks in

Alex pulls out his Glock17 and say's "Alright I'm goanna go check out the principal's office."

Then Angela say's "I'll check the cafeteria and gym."

And Marshal asks "What about me?"

And Alex say's "Check the class rooms."

Then they go their separate ways and Marshal approaches his first door

His adrenaline rushing and his heart beat racing he could feel the sweat rushing down his face as he put his hand on the door knob and he pulled out his Beretta 92F

He opened the door half expecting to see a zombie and sees nothing

It was like that for most of the rooms then he hears gun shots around the corner and he say's "Alex, Angela, Is that you?"

There was no response and he walks slowly to the corner and checks his clip then slides it back in

As he approached the corner he begins to hear the voice of Chris Redfield "It was horrible Mercer what we saw in the Mansion it was dead quiet like no one had been there for day's but something was there the Zombies, killer crows, monster dogs, a giant Snake but the worst part was what happened to Forest and the others I could barely recognize any of them."

When Marshal turned the corner he expected to see one of his friends but instead saw three dead zombie cops killed by shots to the head

He walks back to the door he was about to open but then hears voices coming from behind another door and he grabs a flashlight that Angela gave him earlier and open the door with both ready and sees someone and say's "Freeze."  
Then he hears a female voice say "Wait Don't shoot."  
**Harvardville-2010 "Alex"**

Alex was looking trough the principal's office with his Glock17 and flashlight ready

He found documents on the table and a M1911 on the desk with blood nearby

He also finds a note from the police Chief Cook and he begins to read it

_**Principle Ridge in response to your request I'm sending some of my men to help with the evacuation –Chief Cook**_

Alex puts the note down and out of the shadows and darkness the infected Principle appears and brings him to the ground knocking the Glock17 out of his hand

Alex struggles to keep the zombies mouth and claws from him and head butts it then kicks it in the head while still on the ground and reaches for his gun and takes aim for head then fires one shot into the scull killing it instantly

He gets up and walks out of the office hearing gunshot

Then he hears someone run into the office and raises the flashlight and sees it was Angela and asks "What are you doing here?"

"We need to leave now."

"Why?"

"I went through the gym and Cafeteria they were crawling with zombies."

"Do you think they found Marshal?"

"I don't know but we need to get out of here."

"What about Claire and them?"

"I don't like it either but we can't help them if we're dead."

"Alright let's find Marshal."

**Harvardville-2010 "Marshal"**

Marshal had his weapon aimed on the people inside the room and he asks "Claire?"

Then he hears the woman's voice "Yeah."

"My names Marshal me and Alex Grimm have been looking for you."

Everyone comes out one at a time first was Claire the second she came out Marshal got a good look at she had brown long hair in a pony tail and blue eye's appeared to be in her early thirties or late twenties

Along with her were an Indian girl that looked like she was eleven or twelve and another Indian woman who appeared much older and a few other students

Then the Claire asks "You're a friend of Alex's?"

"Yeah something like that."

Suddenly he hears Angela's voice "Marshal."

He turns around and sees Alex and Angela and say's "It's about time you two-

Marshal realized what had happened and couldn't help but smile

Angela walks next to him and notices the smile on his face and couldn't help smile herself but then the smiles were gone when they hear a click sound and a voice "Put your hands in the air."

Marshal, Alex and Angela does as the voice say's then the voice say's "You with the skull cap turn around."

Marshal does as he say's and turns around slowly and he gets a look at the man

He had buzz cut black hair and sapphire eye's and appeared to be in his early thirties wearing a pair of blue jeans, combat boots, red T-shirt, black fingerless gloves and a brown jacket with the American flag sewn on the upper left sleeve holding a AK-47 and a colt Anaconda in a side holster

The man stared at Marshal and say's "Mercer?"

Alex recognized the man's voice and say's "Scott?"  
Scott lowered his weapon seeing Alex and say's "Grimm fancy seeing you here."

Marshal stares at Scott and asks "Do you know me?"

Scott was shocked by the question and asks "Do you no remember me?"  
"Sorry I lost my memory after the blast."  
"You goatta be kidding me."

"Sorry I'm not."

"What happened to you Mercer? Last I heard from you, you said you could stop the bomb from going off."

"What?"  
"Yeah, you said you spotted the bomber and you were following him."  
"When was that?"

"Two minutes before the outbreak occurred."

Then Alex asks "What happened to you Scott? You look different."

Scott moves the assault rifle around as he thinks of what to say then finally say's "Yeah well when you've gone through what I did you would be the same."

Then Alex asks "Why don't you come with us?"

"Sorry I can't."

Then Alex tries to convince him "Why not? How much longer does everyone have to think your dead? How long does Rebecca have to suffer the thought of you being gone?"

But Scott raises his weapon and say's "Sorry I can't do that Alex."

Then Marshal asks "Who are you? How do you know me?"

"My name is Scott Sylvane and you were my friend."

With one hand Scott holds his weapon up and with the other pulls out a Samurai edge that was familiar to Marshal

Scott hands Marshal the gun and say's "Thought you might want that back."  
Then Scott walks away with his weapons still aimed at them then he disappears

Marshal examined the gun it fascinated him how it looked just like the one in his dream

Claire stares at him as he looked at the weapon and asks "You know this Alex?"

"Yeah Claire, Rani this is Marshal."

Suddenly he hears the little girl scream and without control he grabbed the handle of his new weapon and fired a single shot into a zombies head right between the eyes

He began to breathe heavily as he realized what he had done

The other stared at him amazed by what he did

Suddenly they all see more zombies coming and Marshal readies his weapon saying "Run."

They all do as he say's and begin to run

Marshal fires at the zombies aiming for their heads killing three in the middle then two on his right then he chooses to run himself

He eventually stops where three hallways meet and a Window was nearby

He begins to kill his pursuers but then they begin to come from the other Hallways and surrounded him

He one on each side but two more just seemed to appear in the place of one like the Hydras head

He sees it's a lost cause to fight and looks back at the window and jumps out

Fall was a little higher than he anticipated and for a few seconds blacks out.

**Raccoon city-1997**

Dean stood at an outside table at a restaurant will the two spent most of the time talk enjoying themselves

Then Dean begins to hear a voice "Hey Marshal wake up, Wake up their about to get you!"

Dean could hear them but chose to ignore them and continued to talk with Jill and asks "Is everything okay Dean?"

"Everything's perfect."

**Harvardville-2010 "Marshal"**

Marshal awoke from the dream and sees the zombies coming towards him and reaches for the Samurai edge

Suddenly the zombies were dropped by gun shots to the head and sees that Angela killed them

He gets up and say's "Thanks."

She nods her head and she leads him to the bus Alex hotwired and she gets then

Then Marshal sees that a great horde of zombies in front of the gate that the buss had to go through and he sees a car with its fuel tank hole exposed and Alex say's "Do something Marshal."

Marshal fires a shot at it but misses then he tries again but misses again then he fires a successful third shot causing the car to explodes killing most of the zombies and blasting the gate open

Then he hears Angela say "Get in Marshal."

Marshal runs in and Alex begins to drive running over any zombie that got in the way as he drove to the library

Marshal begins to relax in one of the back seat trying to understand what happened and how that man Scott seemed to know him

He puts his weapon away and begins to lie back in his chair and Angela sits next to him taking off her Helmet and for the first time he noticed how beautiful she was

He looks out window to hide his face on his reflection he could see how red his face was and calms himself down

Angela rests her head on his shoulder and he rests his head against the glass and falls asleep.


	5. Revelation

**Raccoon city-1997**

Dean parked his car in front of Jill apartment and walked her to her room

She told him it wasn't necessary but he told her he just wanted to make sure she made it home safely

As they get to her apartment she say's "Thanks Dean I had a good time."

"Me too."  
She couldn't help but like him she knew he liked her, his manner was so perfect in her eyes she could see his flaws just didn't care

As he was getting ready to leave she grabs by the shoulder and he turns around she puts her hands on his face and begins to kiss him

He was surprised but didn't want stop and she wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his around her sides

**Harvardville-2010 "Marshal"**

Marshal woke up in bus Angela shaking his shoulder she says's "Come on Marshal Get up."

Marshal rubs his eye's and gets up and begins to walk behind Angela as they exit the bus

When he took the last step off the boss he could feel the light of the sun that had just come up

They all walk inside the library as soon as door opens

They walk inside and the doctor of the surviving group Rebecca Chambers begins to examined the survivors to make sure they were all okay except for Marshal who went back spot where he found the Shakespeare books and lay's His head against the wall and douses off again

Alex wakes him up and he asks "What now?"

"Come on the others want to see you."

Alex helps Marshal up and he asks "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Why was I doing something stupid?"

"No but you had a look on your face."

The two walk over to the table where Houston, Claire, Rebecca and Angela standing at the table with the city map on it

When they reach the table Marshal asks "What now?"

Then Houston say's "Claire here tells me you ran into another survivor who seemed to know you quiet well."

"Yeah I guess he did."

"Do you remember who he is?"  
"No."

Then Alex say's "I do his names Scott Sylvane."

Then Rebecca asks in a terrified but hopeful tone "Are you sure it was Scott?"  
Then Alex say's "I'm sorry Rebecca but it was."

Then Marshal asks "How is it you two know him?"

Alex and Rebecca look at each other then he looks at Claire and say's "There use to be this place called Raccoon city it was so beautiful and peaceful but then one day what happened her happened there in 1998 the police were annihilated most of them were killed in their last attempt to fight them off in a road block and soon the power went out only a few were able to make it out including myself, Rebecca, Seth and Scott."

Marshal suddenly felt a pain in his head and he leans on the table as it came back to him

**Raccoon city-1998 September 22**

Dean and the other officers ran into the road they began to build the road block police cars and vans came around them he stood by Officer Sam Grimm who readied his Colt M1911

Dean readied his Heckler & Koch G36K and takes aim as the oncoming horde of zombies

He had heard from Chris and Jill about what they looked like how they moved but he never expected them to be like this

He felt his finger twitch on the trigger but he was able to calm it down and Sam asks "So their just like Valentine said."

Dean nodded his head "Yeah you should have listened to them."

The zombies marched despite the command of the police officers to stop

Dean fired the first shot killing one unlike most of his fellow officers he listened to Chris and Jill about the mansion incident and put their information to good use, while all the other officers wasted their bullets he made very shot count

But despite all this they came closer and closer to them eventually they breached the blockade behind him and got Sam

Dean was forced to kill his friend to spare him a horrible death

He managed to get out of the road block in time before in was overrun and began to run for Jill's apartment

**Harvardville-2010 "Marshal"**

Marshal put himself back up as the others stared and Angela asks "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not."  
There was something different in his tone though usually there was sound of friendliness but now all they could hear was depression and sadness

Then Rebecca realizes something and says's "I thought II recognized you Dean."

Marshal looks up at her a look of distain on his face and say's "Whatever you got to say, say it or leave me alone."  
Then Alex asks "Are you okay Marshal you seem different."

"Yeah Alex I just had a little bit of an epiphany."

Then Houston asks Rebecca "Chambers do you know this man?"

"I did he's Dean Mercer he was the point man for S.T.A.R.S Delta team."

They all look at him Alex, Angela and Claire the most disturbed of the group and Clair asks "S.T.A.R.S? You were in S.T.A.R.S?"

"And your Chris Redfield's sister."

Then Alex say's "So you do remember."  
"Bits and pieces."

There was quietness in the group and finally Marshal asks "Houston Where are we on getting the power back on?"

Houston looks at the map and say's "Not much, we know where it is and I've sent a scout there but he hasn't come back yet."

"Why don't we leave now when we can see better."

"Because the zombies will also have an advantage of sight."

"So we wait for it to be night again and we go for the power station."

"Fine."

And he walks away back to his spot and lay's down staring at the ceiling and Angela asks "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"One minute your fine the next your all Red Foreman."

Then Marshal Say's in a sarcastic tone "Never figured you for T.V fan."

Angela calms herself down and sits next to him and asks "What's up Marshal? This isn't like you?"

"Believe me you do not want to know the real me."  
"I do."

"Fine but remember you asked. Before the blast and I lost my memory I was some guy named Dean Mercer I was dating another S.T.A.R.S member Jill Valentine but then After the Mansion incident my world was turned upside down. S.T.A.R.S was disbanded and when every I tried to talk to Jill she just seemed to push me away not wanting to let me in and later on during the outbreak when I tried to find her she left me and behind to go meet up with Chris and their friends in Europe, survived but I had nothing left."

Angela found all of this surprising and strangely she couldn't help but feel jealous of this Jill he mentioned she didn't know why thou she'd never met this woman before

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know I guess after that I met Scott. It's kind of ironic really."

"How?"  
"At first I wanted to the truth but now I sure as hell wish I could forget it but then again before I lost my memory I was hoping I would die."

"Do you hate being alive so much?"

"Not anymore but did before."

"What changed your mind?"  
"That's a story for another day."  
Then he closes his eye's and falls fast asleep Angela couldn't help but notice he seemed almost at peace.

**Raccoon city-1998 September 22**

Dean walked the apartments he used most of his G36K's ammo and was left with his Samurai Edge and S.T.A.R.S tactical knife

He slowly walked towards the door killing the few zombies that remained in the building

He finally reached the Jill's Apartment and kicks in the door and walk inside "Jill. You in here?"  
There was no response and he looks through the room

As hard as he looked he couldn't find her and sits down on the bed trying to take all it in

After what happened in the mansion to Chris and Jill his relationship with them was a little rocky but now he didn't know what to think

As he sits down in his self pity he begins to hear footsteps and realizes more zombies were coming and puts a fresh clip in his gun out in the hall seeing two zombies and drops them with two well placed shots

**Harvardville-2010 "Alex"**

After Marshal walked away Alex went to the upper part of the library where the others would stay away from he was by himself on his side

Or so he thought he hears footsteps and looks up to see it was Claire and she asks "You okay Alex? You seemed stressed."  
"I'm fine Claire; it's just seeing Scott again in another outbreak is disturbing."

Claire sits down next to him and asks "You think he had something to do with this?"

"No he wouldn't do that."

"You need to relax Alex you need to stop doing this to yourself."

"Doing what?"

"Trying so hard to protect everyone. You're not a super hero."  
"No but Scott is my friend and I know him he wouldn't do this."

"Alright then Alex just relax you need to relax before you get yourself hurt."

"You know Relaxing is not my strong suit."

Then Claire say's in her seductive voice "Yeah well you know me and the other like you for your other strong suits."

"And what would that be?"

Claire grags his face and brings him into a long kiss as she fall onto of him.

**Harvardville Police station "Scott"  
**Scott was walking down the police station hall he had cleared the station last night and managed to clear it of zombies when he got back after his run in with Alex and Marshal

He sits down in the armory and puts his AK-47 down and retrieves more ammo for his weapons and grabs a shot gun then grabs all the ammo he can find and puts it in a back pack he put on him and suddenly he hears an explosion

He looks out the window and sees the direction the blast came from and say's "Hang on Dean, Rebecca I'm coming."


	6. Where we were suppose to die

**Harvardville-2010 "Marshal"**

Marshal woke up from the blast his vision was blurry and slowly coming back and he could see a whole left where the door was and sees Alex, Claire and Rebecca fighting of the zombies trying to fight their way in

He quickly draws his Samurai edge and shoots one of the zombies in the head and he joins them as they take more of them out and he say's "Alex you and the others take the other door out."

"What about you?"  
"I'll be right behind you."

Then Houston say's as he joins them "You heard him Grimm let's move."

Everyone evacuates even the reluctant Angela

Marshal fires at the zombies killing them one by one as he backed up slowly he hears foot steps behind him and turns around with his weapon ready but instead of seeing a zombie he sees Scott who say's throwing him a shot gun "Hello Mercer."

Marshal catches the weapon and asks in a sarcastic tone "What took you so long?"

Marshal raises the Shot gun and Scott his Ak-47 and they open fire on the zombies and begin to back toward the door and Scott slams the door behind them and they catch up with the others

Alex was surprised to see Marshal again but was even more surprised to see Scott

Then Sam asks "This Scott?"

"Yes this is Scott Sylvane."  
Suddenly Scott hears a familiar voice "Scott?"  
He turns around and sees Rebecca and drops his weapon seeing her and she brings him into a long and warming hug saying "I thought I'd never see you again."

Scott was hesitant at first but wraps his arms around her and say's "Sorry to worry you so much Rebecca."

Marshal again found himself smiling then say's in a sarcastic tone "Am I glad I didn't have any lunch or dinner today."

Earning a few smirks from Alex and Claire and Scott say's with a smirk himself "Who asked you to watch Mercer."

Marshal shrugs his head and shoulders and looks around the crowd seeing that Angela and Houston were missing and asks "Where's Angela and Houston?"

The other's stay's quiet and Marshal sees that Capelli knows something grabs Capelli by the collar and demands an answer "Where are they?"

Then Capelli say's hesitantly "Houston was killed during the evacuation by a zombie and Angela was separated from the rest of us trying to rescue one of the survivors."  
"Where is she now?"

"We don't know."  
Marshal tightens his grip on Capelli and asks "Why didn't you send someone to go find her?"

"I'm not going to risk the safety of my people over one cop."  
Marshal releases his grip on Capelli calling him a coward and begins to walk off and Capelli aims his Ak-47 at him and say's "If you're not with us then you're a loose end."

Despite the pleas from the other survivors was ready to kill Marshal but then they hear a click and see that a man behind Capelli had aimed his Taurus PT92 handgun with a compensator attached and a extended clip at his head

Then the man say's "Drop your weapon Capelli!"

Capelli does as the man asks and drops the weapon and he asks "What are you doing Pierce?"

The man had his weapon trained on Capelli and he would have killed him without giving it a second thought

The man was quiet for a few seconds then say's "Stopping you from doing what you did to Hale."

Then the man kicks him to the ground and Capelli reaches for his Ak-47 but the man kicks it away and say's "Don't even think about it."

Marshal could see the man was around his age in his thirties with buzz cut black hair and grey eye's wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and hiking boots and a pair of dog tags

Marshal realized that this Drake guy saved his life and say's "Thanks."

The man quickly say's "No problem. This pricks had it coming for a long time."

"Well Pierce you and the others should get going."

"It's Killian, Killian Pierce and I'm going to help you."

Then Alex asks "Where are we supposed to go though?"

Then Scott say's "We could go to the police station, I cleared it out last night."

Then Marshal say's "Alright me and Killian will meet you guy's there when were done."  
Then he begins to walk off with Killian and Alex say's "Look out!"

Marshal turns around and sees Capelli aiming his M1911 at him but Killian shoots him in the chest and he falls to the ground

Marshal walks over to the now dying scum and with his Samurai edge ready and looks the man in the eye and say's "I remember you now. I saw you before the blast."

Capelli begins to laugh evilly and say's "I knew it was a matter of time before you'd remember me."

Marshal aims the weapon at his head and asks "Why? Why cause all this Chaos? All this death?"

"I lost everything in Raccoon city my wife Suzan, my son Jack all of my friends gone in the blink of an eye and the world just Fucking watched."  
"It always comes back to that doesn't it? Move on rebuild."

"Do you have any Idea what it's like to lose everything you ever loved?"  
"I did! I lost my friends, my girlfriend. my family thinks I'm dead. You may have lost your family but you're not the only one to lose a loved one and you sure as shit don't have a right to try and stop me from saving another."

He pulls on the hammer of his weapon and Capelli asks "What are you goanna do kill me?"  
"Now that I think of it yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what I planned on doing before you set the bomb off."

"Go ahead then Mercer pull the trigger we both know you have no more compunction about cold blooded murder then you do with eating your breakfast."

Everyone was sure that Marshal would kill him but he didn't he just put his weapon down and began to walk away and Capelli grabs his weapon and aims at Marshal again but this time he was ready and he fires one shot hitting Capelli in the head killing him instantly and he say's to Killian "Let's get going."

And the two walk off the go look for Angela.


	7. Marshal and Killian

**Raccoon city-1998**

Dean was behind the cover of a car with Umbrella security Services Wolf pack opening fire on him

They had been chasing him ever since he wounded four eye's the team scientist and took a T-virus sample they had on them

As he stay's behind cover he uses his S.T.A.R.S knife as a mirror and sees a propane tank and fires one shot hitting it and causing it to blow and buying him time as it distracted Wolf pack long enough for him to run and wound Beltway in the shoulder

As he ran he knocked down every trashcan he came across hoping to slow them down

As he put more and more distance between himself and Wolf pack he took a moment to catch his breath but it was short lived as he heard a familiar monstrous voice "S.T.A.R.S!"

He turns and sees Nemesis staring at him and say's raising his weapon "Holy shit."

Suddenly Nemesis grabs him by the neck and again say's "S.T.A.R.S!"

Dean then puts his weapon up to its head and say's in a mocking tones "What? More of this."

He fires three shots into its scull causing it to let go and he falls on his back and as he recovers he hears guns fire and looks up to see a Spec ops team shooting the tyrant and joins them with his Samurai edge.

**Harvardville-2010 "Marshal"**

Marshal and Killian fought their way through the streets killing the zombies and infected dogs otherwise known as Cerberus

Marshal found it horrifying how one bomb caused all this destruction and death and cursed the now dead Capelli for causing all of this and he cursed himself for not stopping it

They both fought their way through the streets looking through alleys and buildings one after another

As they exit their latest building Killian notices something moving around the block and they follow it

They look at the corner of the block making sure they don't expose themselves

They see a squad of heavily armed men with the log H.C.F on them holding M4A1's with a group of survivors being held at gun point by the men and Marshal say's "We need to get them out of there."

"Why? They could just be cops escort prisoners."

"In the middle of a Biohazard?"

"Okay maybe not but do you really want to start a fight with these guy's in the middle of all this."

"Fine let's just tail them."

They follow the group as they meet up with another bunch just like them with the same logo on their uniforms

One thing marshal noticed about the second group was they only had one hostage Angela and he looks back at Killian say's "They've got her."

"What do you mean?"

"Angela she's right there."

Killian then looks around the corner of the building and sees the logo and say's "Holy shits that's H.C.F."

"Who's H.C.F?"  
"Hive/Host Capture Force Their a military group that used to work for Umbrella incorporated until 1998."

"You know them?"

"Yeah crossed paths with them a few times when I was a freelancer and a mercenary."  
"So what are they doing here?"

"I don't know, there boss was killed last year in a biohazard in Africa."

Then they hear one of the H.C.F who sounded to be in charge say "Alright line them up Lieutenant."

Marshal wanted to stop them but Killian had to stop him saying "Hold on Marshal we want to rescue Angela not put her in danger."

Suddenly one of the squads opens fire on the survivors who were lined up to a wall and Killian had to physically restrain him saying "Wait Marshal there's nothing you can do for them."

Angela was horrified by what she saw and screaming at them calling them Monsters and murders

Then the commander knocks her out cold and Marshal Say's as he raises his weapon "Son of a bitch."

Killian had no choice but to join him and they both open fire on the H.C.F who were caught off guard giving them the upper hand and both able to wound or kill most of them and the rest began to retreat

Marshal walks over to the unconscious Angela while Killian goes through the bodies and notices a wounded but still breathing H.C.F

Marshal feels the bruise on Angela's wasn't fatal she was just unconscious, he picks her up in his arms and carries her over to where Killian bending down and looking at a wounded H.C.F

Killian looks in Marshal's direction and asks "Is she okay?"

"She's okay just unconscious."

Then the wounded H.C.F say's "Yeah well don't get to comfortable Mercer, Cause when Dorian finds out you and Pierce are still alive he's goanna bring everyone of our men down on you."  
Marshal and Killian look at each other then Killian asks "What do we do with them?"

"Take him back to the Station and if he gives you any trouble shoot him."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"No Angela needs to rest first and I need you to get him to Alex and Scott to see what they can get from him."

"Why can't we do both?"

Then Marshal points his head to another direction and say's "Because we don't have that luxury."

Marshal and Killian have a quick stair down and Killian finally agrees and grabs the H.C.F by the arm and puts a gun to his back and say's "Move!"

Marshal looks at the unconscious Angela then begins to move towards a set of apartments.

**Raccoon city-1998**

Dean was running with the rest of the Spec ops squad he had learned from the time he spent with them that they were named Echo Six each with their own names and roles

The leader was called Dee-Ay a man he found easy to get along with and easy to follow, their recon was a Native American woman named Willow, their medic Harley looked like a former stereo typical biker, the surveillance Party girl was a blond southern girl who appeared to be maybe one or two years older than him, the field scientist Shona was a African sounded like he was from the southern end and finally there was the team demolition expert Tweed was a red head with a British accent

They ran down the street as Wolf Pack gave pursuit and as they begin to approach their safe zone

The team and Dean took cover behind the cars and trucks while Tweed worked on the door to the building they planned on hiding out in

Wolf Pack fired a barrage of bullets at the group ignoring Tweed who was hard at work on the door

Dean came out of cover repeatedly firing shots with Willow and Dee-Ay who shared the cover but made no direct hits except once where Dean again managed to his Beltway in the shoulder

Eventually the door was blown open and the team slowly began to go in while Dee-Ay and Dean gave suppressing fire then joined them and sealed the door off.

**Harvardville-2010 "H.C.F Transport"**

The H.C.F squad sat in the transport guarding the prisoner

The prisoner was restrained by a pair of handcuffs on his arms that he repeatedly tried to escape from with no success

After his last attempt failed one of the H.C.F's say's "Give it up Burnside, you're not going anywhere."

Steve Burnside stares down his captors and asks "You really think my handler won't think it's weird when I don't report in?"

"Won't make much of a difference what Lawson does, by the time she or the C.I.A send any help we'll be long gone and you'll be dead with the rest of Harvardville and we'll be long gone."

"We'll see about that?"

Suddenly the transport stops and one of them grabs Steve by the shoulder and points a Desert Eagle to his back and say's "Move!"

The door opens and Steve walks out and sees they were in front of the Hospital and again the H.C.F with the desert eagle said "Move and!"

Steve walks into the building and then the door was closed shut.


	8. The last stand of the police station

**Harvardvill-2010 "Scott and Killian"**

Scott stared out the window looking down at the destroyed city

He examines his Colt Anaconda fitting the last bullet in the cylinder and then closing it

After Killian returned to the Station with the wounded H.C.F Rebecca patched him up and they locked him up in a cell until they were ready to interrogate him

He found it hard to be around Rebecca and Alex again but mostly Rebecca the first women in his life he ever cared about was someone he had trouble being around now

Killian walks into the room he was in and asks "Still zoning out Sylvane?"

Scott looks back and sees him standing in the door way and say's "Hey Pierce, are you ready with you're evaluation?"

"Yes I have."

"What did you learn?"  
"You were right Mercer's amnesia is only temporary, I noticed parts of his old personality and fighting skills but also when we saw the H.C.F I expected him to have that same hateful expression he made whenever he saw them but instead a saw a black expression until he saw Miller."

"Do you think he has feelings for her?"  
"I don't know, me and you only see a few emotions come out of him, But I think so seeing as how he was focused on saving her."

"Kind of makes you wonder is he's even the same Dean we use to know."  
"In some way's he's not."  
Scott looks back out at the city and Killian asks "So how's it going with Rebecca and Alex?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know how to act around them."

Killian stands next to his friend looking out the window and say's "Scott for as long as I've known you and Mercer you've always talked about seeing them again and now you finally see them after all this time and your letting yourself be held back by cold feet."

"It's not cold feet. How would you be if you saw Jessica?"

Killian then say's "It's not the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yes Really."

Then Killian asks "Is there a real reason you're avoiding them?"

Scott stared at the window but not at the city but at his own reflection, he saw his old nineteen year old self and say's "After I met you and Mercer and we started to work together we did things, Horrible things, Things I have never been able to forgive myself for. So how can I expect them to? I barely recognize them anymore I barely recognize myself."

Killian then like Scott looks at his reflection in the window and say's "You know before I joined up with you people I had done things I would regret in my day's as a freelancer. I thought I would spend the rest of my life alone and despised by the world for it but I was wrong, Jessica knew the darkest part of me and yet she never hated me."

"Probably because she was no different."

"Hey watch it."

"Sorry, sorry."

Then suddenly they hear gunfire and blood curtailing screams and Killian asks "What the hell was that?"

Scott pulls down the hammer to his Colt anaconda and say's "Let's go find out."

Killian grabs two heckler & Koch USP and follows him and they sees Alex with his Glock17, Claire with a Glock30 and Rebecca with her Samurai edge and the other survivors fight more H.C.F who were assaulting the station

They open fire with the anaconda and USP's killing a few of the soldiers and saving the survivors

As they walk over to them Killian retrieves the a M4A1 with a holographic sight off one of the dead H.C.F with a sad look on his face remembering how he use to work with these very men

As Scott walks over he looks at Rebecca and asks "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Scott."

They all look at Killian who was still staring at the bodies and Scott grabs him by the shoulder and asks "Are you alright Pierce?"

Killian looks back disturbed and say's "No, I'm not now let's go."

Then Alex asks "Go where? Every other building is probably crawling with Zombies."

Then Scott say's "No the H.C.F cleared out City Hall the night before."  
And Claire asks "Won't they be using that place by now?"

Scott then replies no they moved most of their people to another location after I ran into you guy's in the school."

And Alex asks "So we move everyone there?"

"That would be the smart thing to do."

Alex and Rebecca noticed a familiar joking tone in Scott the kind they heard in Raccoon city it wasn't the same but it was close and Alex say's "Alright Smart Ass you and Pierce hold them off long enough for me and Claire to get everyone on a transport."

Scott and Killian look at the incoming H.C.F and Scott asks refilling his Anaconda "How many did you get?"

"Five, you?"

"Six."

The two run out the front door killing incoming H.C.F and take cover behind the police cars

And they hear the voice of their commander "Men bring me those two along with Grimm, Chambers and Redfield's sister."

Then he hears one of them say "Yes Commander Dorian."

Killian recognized the named Dorian as the name the prisoner mentioned to him and Marshal earlier

Scott and Killian stand up with their weapons ready and open fire at the enemy.

**Harvardvile-2010 "Marshal"**

Marshal carried the unconscious Angela into the apartment room and lay's her down the on the bed

He looks down at the unconscious woman her beauty still dazzling to Marshal leaving him breathless and peaceful

Suddenly his moment of peace and happiness was cut shot at the sound of movement in the hall way and inserts a fresh clip into the Samurai edge and walks out of the room closing the door behind him and walks down the hall way spotting a group of zombies and begins to open fire on their heads.

**Harvardville-2010 "Scott and Killian"**

Scott pulled down on his revolvers hammer repeatedly like a well oiled machine, firing nonstop at the H.C.F with Killian who was back to back with him firing at the H.C.F on his side

The two fired as the H.C.F force surrounded them small battalion was using to smoke to give them the advantage but it did them little good

Scott continued to score head shots while Killian was able to hit them in the head, chest and heart each a kill shot

The two fired nonstop killing anything that moved in their direction

It seemed endless but eventually it was over and a the smoke clears and they see one of many police transports and the back door opens

They see Alex open the door with Claire, Rebecca and the prisoner inside and they both jump in

The door closes and Scott sits down next to Rebecca and Alex next to Claire and Killian across from the prisoner

The ride was warming for most of the group glad that they were all alive and unharmed except for a few survivors who were killed by the H.C.F

As they drive off Killian looks out the back window seeing the zombies now covering the station and finding their next meal in the bodies of the H.C.F

Killian was visibly disturbed by the image reminding him of his days as a Marine and finds himself closing his eye's and remembering his last mission in the military as a Marine but then it was cut short when he heard the prisoners voice "Reminiscing Pierce?"

Killian faces the prisoner and sees that they had put his belongings in a box on the floor and Killian picks up the Desert eagle and a radio

Killian stares at the gun and say's in a taunting voice "Really takes you back doesn't it? Before you were a traitor."

Killian points the desert eagle at the prisoner and asks "How could I have betrayed you if I was never with you to begin with?"

Then he fires one powerful shot into the prisoner's chest and he begins to die a slow and painful death

It was disturbing to most of the group but not Scott he knew Killian longer than them and had seen him do worse

Killian stared at the body for a second then he threw it out the back door

The group was quiet for a few seconds during the drive and finally Alex asks "So you know these people?"

Killian was concentrated in his thought then say's "Yeah, a long time ago."

Then they hear a voice coming from the radio and they all hear the voice of a man that Scott and Killian recognized as the H.C.F interrogator "What is your name and designation?"

Then they hear a younger voice "Agent Steve Burnside, CIA"

"Good, why did you come to Harvardville agent Burnside?"

"I was looking for survivors."

"Okay. Looks like he's telling the truth. We can begin."

Then they all begin to hear the sound of Burnside being tortured

Claire eyes lit up with a combination of hope and horror at hearing Steve's name but then it was more horror then hope when she heard the sound of Steve being tortured

Killian grabs extras ammo for his M4A1 and puts his USP's on the ground and fits a holster on his leg for the Desert Eagle and grabs some extra ammo for it and say's To the driver "Stop the car."

Then the driver say's "What?"

"I said stop the car."

The driver complies and Scott asks "What are you doing?"  
Killian inserts a fresh clip in the assault rifle and say's "I'm going to get that agent."

Then Alex asks "Do you even know where their holding him?"

"Of course. After they left City hall the H.C.F made the hospital their new base."

Killian shares looks with Alex, Claire and then Scott say's "I'll see you and your girlfriend at city hall when this is over."

Scott smirks and closes the door

Killian looks in the direction of the hospital and say's "Don't worry brother I'm coming."

**Harvardville-2010 "Marshal"**

Marshal fired the Samurai edge at the zombies with ease saving him time and bullets with the head shots the dogs not so easy but still possible to kill

He fired at them landing some head shots and killing them instantly

As he takes a moment to reload and take a breath he hears more Cerberus coming and say's in a mocking a joking tone "Come on Fido, You want to play come on lets go."

He finally sees them coming and aims his weapon with one hand and begins to open fire


	9. You don't need a reaso to help Someone

**Harvardville-2010 "Scott"**

The police transport finally stopped

Scott and the others stepped out and ran inside city hall while the drivers put the police transports where they could be used as cover in case the H.C.F showed up

He found a quiet spot on the upper part of city Hall

He puts his Colt Anaconda on the table by the window and pulls up a chair and sits down as he looks down at the street

As he looks out the window Rebecca walks in and pulls up a seat of her own

Scott notices her but keeps quiet feeling nervous with being alone with her

As she waited for him to speak to her she examines his old Colt Anaconda it was the same as it was in 1998 in perfect condition like Barry gave it to him

Then she finally say's "So Scott nice to see you still have your old anaconda."

Scott forces himself to face her

After a decade of running and hiding he finally faced her

Rebecca could see the look of extreme pain and fear in his eye's she could hardly believe it was the same brave young man she knew years ago

Rebecca could feel the words coming up her throat and finally asks "asks Are you okay Scott?"

Scott nods his head and say's "No I'm not."

"What happened to you Scott? You've changed and me and Alex have missed you."

Scott makes a depressed sigh and rubs his hands down his face then say's "It went bad after I separated from you and the others I wandered for maybe one or two day's from town to town trying to start over but then these men came in to a bar I was working at they said I was under arrest for connection to what happened in Raccoon city."

"Were they Umbrella?"

"No, they were for real. They locked me away in some kind of prison slash testing facility with twenty other people who escaped raccoon city with the T-virus in them."

"Other people besides you survived that?"

"Yeah, they were mostly grownups a few were around my age. They performed TESTS on us saying they wanted to poke at the virus to see what it would do to us and maybe even find a cure for future victims, We were forced to endure repeated experiments and when they were done or when they assumed we were almost gone they killed one, eventually I was all that was left, my veins that were visible were black and my eyes were like a cats and glowing like the moon."

"How did you survive all of it?"

"I kept telling myself don't give up and you'll make it through this you'll see Rebecca and Alex again but eventually I just gave up believing I was damned doomed to live out this life until I finally died, Then one day they were transporting me to a new base somewhere in death valley and during the transportation I felt an explosion and the transport crashed and the door opened and in came Mercer with his Samurai edge and killed my only guard to survive the crash."

"He saved you from dying?"

"While in Raccoon city before leaving he was able to secure a sample of the T-virus from one of Umbrellas teams and he was able to make a vaccine for me."

"What happened after that?"

"We took the fight to Umbrella by attacking their connections in the U.S, we got the point across I just wish it could have ended better."

"Scott it wasn't your fault, they brought it on themselves."

"That doesn't make the pain go away Rebecca; I spent so many years running never seeing an end to it all, getting up everyday only to have to run and hide."

Rebecca walks in front of Scott with her hand on his shoulder "Scott you don't need to run anymore Scott."

Scott was so tired from all of this he could barely keep awake, he was so tired of it all the fighting and running he just wanted to leave it all behind and start over Rebecca could see that

She then asks "What would you do Scott when all this was over?"

Scott saw the look in her eye the same look she had when they escaped Raccoon city with Alex and Seth and say's "I would leave all this behind me and start over somewhere far away."  
"Would you come back with me, Alex and Claire?"

Scott smiles and say's without giving it a second thought "I wouldn't rather go anywhere else or be with anyone else."

Rebecca puts her hands on Scott's face as she kisses him and sits down in his lap wrapping her arm around his neck and Scott makes a slight sigh of relief and wraps his around her waist

**Harvardvill-2010 "Killian"**

Killian walks down the empty streets of Harvardville it was like a ghost town

If he didn't know any better he would have the notion he was safe but he knew that would just be a cruel lie

He was ready with his M4A1 hearing a pack of Cerberus running his way and stares down the Holographic sight ready to fire when they reared their ugly heads

He sees them and fires; time seemed to slow down for him as he fired making it easy to pick his targets

The bullets tore through the sculls of the dogs and their rib cages

The bone fragments and blood hit the ground going everywhere behind the dogs and in front of Killian

He found it familiar as he looked down the bodies as he walked by them from his time working in the Marines for the Organization

He remembered how this would horrify him but now it was only the bodies of humans that scared him like the H.C.F

He continues to walk forward into the dead city

**Harvardville-2010 "Marshal"**

Marshal stood behind of cover of the corner in the hall as the H.C.F fired with their silenced M4 Carbines and Glock17's

Marshal slides in a new clip and fire his fifteen shots hitting them in the head, chest and heart

He walks over to the bodies and examines their weapons

He finds Angela a Glock17 to use and himself a tactical knife and as he looks at one last body was holding a Beretta 92F with a compensator attached to it and he removes the compensator and attaches it to his Samurai edge and walks back to the room he left Angela in

He puts the two pistols on the table in the room

He looks out the window at the torn streets he sees the H.C.F being surrounded and slaughtered by the zombies who overwhelmed them

He found the irony of him pitying them the people he once despised almost humorous

He begins to relax as he takes in the first peace and quiet he had felt since he woke up last night in fact since he woke up he had come pretty far meeting all these people and learned so much about himself

As he closes his eyes and takes in all the quiet and nothingness he hears movement behind him and grabs his Samurai edge and sees it was Angela waking up

He lowers the weapon happy to see she was okay and say's in a joking tone "It's about time you woke up."  
Angela looks around the room and asks "Marshal? Where are we?"

Marshal grabs the Glock17 and says as he hands it to her "Some old hotel or motel I'm not sure."

"You came for me?"

"Of course I did."

''Why? You barely know me."

Marshal stares at her the look in his eye was different now there was a kind of fire in his eye's like the one Leon had in the last Biohazard

Marshal looked for the right words and say's "You don't need a reason to help someone especially someone you care about."

Angela makes a half smile and asks "Who are you and what have you done with the Marshal I know?"

Marshal couldn't help but smile himself then they hear gun fire in the distance and they both look out the window and Marshal asks "Do you think that's one of our guy's?"

Angela looks at the location where flashes and gun fire was coming from and say's "I don't know but it appears to be going near the hospital."

"Let's get down there and see who it is."

Angela nods her head and follows him as they leave the buildingnaware that they were both headed into the eye of the storm.


	10. Eye of the storm

**Harvardville-2010 "Marshal"**

Marshal and Angela exit the building and slowly walk towards the direction of the gun shots

They hugged the walls as they looked around every corner making sure there wasn't a zombie around

As they walked down the empty streets finding empty cars and torn up streets stained with the blood of its victims

Marshal took point while Angela covered the rear

The streets were deserted making it easy to move around

They were now a mile from the Hospital and they could see Killian fighting off the zombies who were surrounding him

They took aim with their weapons as they walk in the direction and fire taking out one at a time killing only the ones that got in his way

When Killian saw them the three begin to fight off the infected and Marshal sees an alley way and he asks Angela "Where does that lead?"  
Angela sees what he's pointing at and say's "It's a shortcut to the Hospital." And Killian quickly say's "Yeah that's where I was going."

Then Marshal say's "Okay let's move!"  
The three then shoot their way to the alley and run as the zombies struggled to squeeze between each other to get at them

**Harvardville-2010 "Scott"**

Scott walked through the hall way of city hall hearing commotion and movement

He walks through the hall some more and looks out the window seeing survivors prepare with their assault rifles, shotguns, pistols and sniper rifles

He walks down to join them and sees Alex talking to a man with brown hair and brown eye's in a Sheriff's deputy uniform with a colt Python in his early thirties and two other men one also had short cut brown hair and stubbles around his mouth and green eye's in torn clothes holding a cross bow and the third man also wearing a sheriff's deputy uniform with buzz cut brown hair and blue eye's holing a Mossberg shot gun

He joins them and Alex say's "Oh Scott good to see you're here." then he points to the men one by one as he said their names "This is Deputy Rick smith and Deputy Shane Cross and Daryl Finn."

Scott stares at the three then say's "Nice to meet you both, what the hell's going on?"

"One of our snipers noticed some movement two blocks away we have a horde coming from this side and we need to get ready."

Rick then asks "Shouldn't we be inside barricaded shooting through the windows?"

Then Scott say's "We can't do that?"

"Why not?"

"Eventually they break through and we'll be in a tight space effecting our aim and accuracy and under strong pressure and before the next sun come up we'll all be dead."

Alex then said "Scott's right Rick we need to fight them here or we'll all die. You four are on the front and I need you to hold your ground."

And Scott nods his head and so does Rick and they take their positions on the front of the defense and they sees the horde of zombies coming

It was like a ocean of zombies never ending it reminded Scott of a time when Dean told him about the Spartans last stand in Thermopylae against the Persian army

Scott readies an Ak-47 and asks "You guy's plan on doing this smart?"

Then Shane say's "Yeah we shoot them in the head it makes it quick and saves ammo."  
Then Daryl say's "Yeah now let's get's this shit over with."

Scott readies the his Ak-47 and loots down his iron sight and fires the first shot hitting one in the head and soon the other joined him

**Harvardvile-2010 "Marshal"  
**Marshal, Angela followed Killian as he explained to them why he here and Marshal asks "So this Steve Burnside guy do you know him?"

They all stop and Killian say's "You don't… Oh that's right you don't remember. Before you lost your memory you knew me we were friends you, me, Burnside and Scott."

"So you lied? You weren't a freelancer."

"No I was, you saved me when I worked in the Marines and I became a freelancer and later on I went to work with you and Scott."

"So how does this Burnside guy fit in to all of this?"

"During our last big job you had me infiltrate Tricell as a well renowned Freelancer and I befriended two more people named Jessica Sherawat and Steve Burnside and later on they joined our team."

"Do you think He can help us get out of the city?"

"Last time I talked to him he still had contact with the outside."  
And Scott asks in his old normal voice "So that's a yes?" and Killian say's "It's a maybe."  
They continue to march as Angela watched them she couldn't help but wonder what kind of person Marshal was before the blast

As they walked they see a patrol of H.C.F and Killian puts his hand up and say's "Wait for a second."

They all crouch down and Marshal asks "What?"  
Killian points in one direction and Asks Angela "The Hospital's that way right?"

She nods her head and say's "That's right."

"Last I checked the H.C.F set up the hospital as their main base for their operations here. So I need something that will send most of them this way."

Then Angela say's "Taking out a patrol isn't much of a distraction."  
"No but when they hear Mercer's voice we'll have one."

Killian takes aim with the M4A1 and Marshal and Angela took aim with their hand guns fire taking out the five man patrol aiming for the head and chest and succeeding

They slowly walk towards the dead men and see that one was still alive rolling around in his own blood and crying out in pain

Killian looks down at the man and aims his weapon at him but marshal pushes the weapon away and say's "Wait Pierce."

"Why? He's H.C.F."

Marshal puts his hand up and say's "Just wait."

Marshal looks down at the wounded soldier and something about the young man was off he seemed familiar and say's "I know you."

The young man nods his head left and right and say's "Never seen you before in my life."

Then Killian say's "He does know you Mercer he's just trying to hide it."  
The wounded man begins to laugh manically but at the same time saying "Oh crap this hurts but it's so damn funny Ha Ha. You were at the center of the blast and you lose your memory."

Marshal keeps his gaze and weapon on the man as he asks "Killian do we know this guy?"

Angela looks at Killian his face showed a look of hate and disgust a similar look she once gave Fredric Downing

The man stared up at Killian and say's "Oh you know me. Or your friend here does anyway but you've never met me in person."

Killian keeps his weapon trained on the man and say's "His names John Grayson he was one of the new H.C.F recruits me and Steve found back in the day."

The man then say's "Oh that's right your buddy here you sent him in to infiltrate Tricell and they had him and that traitor Burnside find hundreds of people eventually they made an army of the H.C.F. they were one of us and then they three of them deserted us like the traitors they were."

Marshal could see the rage boiling up inside then Killian say's "We did betray you. You left us to die and unleashed your pets on the area around us to kill the B.S.A.A we could have fought off."  
"Yeah well I guess it's too late to fix it."  
Grayson then grabs his Desert eagle side arm intending to kill but Angela shoots him in the head killing him instantly

They stared down at the body and Marshal asks "Is it true?"

"Killian looks at him and say's "Yeah Dean it's true we unknowingly helped build them up."

"Did they cause the outbreak?"

"We came here to stop them from causing it."  
"So this is our fault."

Angela sees that Marshal really felt guilty about this and say's "No you didn't."

They both look at her surprised to hear her see this and Marshal say's "Really? I ordered him to give infiltrate the company and he did what he had to do but it was on my order."

"But you didn't do this! You didn't detonate the bomb and you didn't give them the tools you just help them get started but they took it farther than needed to."

Marshal began to calm down and they hear a voice coming from Grayson's radio "Falcon-1 this is command do you copy? We heard gun shots."

Marshal looks at his two friends and picks up the radio and say's "Gentlemen welcome to Harvardville."

"Mercer?"

"Hello Hive/Host Capture Force."

"You should have died in the blast."

"Well if you want to finish the job I'm right here."

He drops the radio and looks at Killian and asks "Now what?"

Killian pulls out a small strange device that resembled a grenade and Marshal asks "What the hell is that?"

In Raccoon city you came across a Umbrella security service team who had a scientist by the name of four eye's you followed them for awhile and before you ambushed them you learned that Four eye's had developed a weapon that could unleash a Pheromone but this one you made so strong that if we're right will attract every zombie in the city."

Then Angela asks "So we trick a few of them to come here and they get ambushed?"

Killian smirks as he looks at them and say's "No you don't get it Miller the H.C.F they want him dead more than anything else, he's like a Jesse James to them."

And Marshal asks "So what they come down here and we just walk out with Burnside?"

Killian nods his head left and right then say's "No, They'll leave a few behind but we could take them out quietly and we get Steve out quietly."

"Fine let's do it."

Killian drops the Pheromone and Killian say's "Go, go, go!"  
And they run off

**Harvardville-2010 "Scott"**

Scott and the survivors had fought the zombies they had taking out a large number of zombies but had lost most of their own including Rick and Shane

Scott was back to back with Daryl they and the last remaining 30 survivors that included Alex, Claire and Rebecca

Suddenly the zombies stopped focusing on them and just walked away

Daryl found it strange and looks to Scott and asks "Do you know what the hell's going on?"  
Rebecca, Alex and Claire walk next to him and Scott say's "Yeah its Pierce and Mercer."

The group watches as the zombies roam away.


	11. Agent Dean Mercer

**Harvardville-2010 "Marshal" **

Marshal. Killian and Angela were able to sneak up to the hospital hiding behind a single car

Killian uses a tactical knife as his mirror and sees only two H.C.F in front of the door and one on the roof holding Berrett M82 sniper rifle

Killian puts his knife away saying "This is not good."

Marshal looks at him and asks "What is it?"  
"Most of the H.C.F is gone but it seems they left a few centurions behind to guard Burnside."

"How many do you think are inside?"

"Well knowing Luke and his protocols that would be the three outside with along with four other inside."

Killian hands Marshal a Tactical knife and say's "Thought you might want this back." And begins to attach a Silencer to his M4A1

Marshal recognized the knife as his old S.T.A.R.S tactical knife and yet another memory comes back to him

**Central Intelligence Agency Secret base somewhere in the Pacific Ocean-1999**

Dean Mercer sat in the room with a metal table before him sharpening his S.T.A.R.S knife one of the only two items he had left aside from his police uniform that he had to wear

He had his knife so sharp it could pierce a man's skull in a second or a heart

He puts the knife down and grabs the empty clip and the Samurai edge and puts it down after disassembling it

The door opens and he sees a man walk in and asks "So you're officer that Crispin found in Raccoon city?"

Dean looks at the man with an eye brow up and asks "Crispin? You mean Captain Dee-ay."

"That's right he never told you his name but he was able to tell me a lot about you."

Then the man opens a file and say's as he circles around while Dean reassembled his samurai edge "Dean J. Mercer born to a lower class family in New York eventually you and your younger sister Dana were both sent to the orphanage when you were still twelve and your sister was ten. Tell me what was that like? having to look out for a sister who blamed you for all her problems."

The question caused him to pause for a second when he was putting the slide on and then whet back to it

"Funny thing about that orphanage your sister hated you she did everything to piss you off from sleeping with the boy's who would pick on you to getting herself into fights with girls you liked to make sure you never could be with them and yet you still tried to protect her until the day you turned fifteen."

Dean puts his reassembled gun on the table and grabs the empty pistol clip and say's as he fits in a bullet "Yeah my sister hated me for our parents dying because I need to see a doctor and on the way to the hospital they were killed in the car accident."

"But you tried to explain to her that it wasn't your fault?"

"I did but she didn't want to hear it, she just spit it back out and said when she turned thirteen that I wasn't her brother."

"That's when you turned your back on her?"

Dean puts in the fifth bullet then looks up at the man and say's with an angry look on his face "Yeah I gave up I tried and tried but she just seemed to hate me more and more and finally I just quit."

"Five days after your fifteenth birth day there was an incident in the hall way and she tried again to get you into another fight but this time it ended differently."

"Yeah I accidently bumped into her shoulder and she did she always did when she saw me, tried to get me into trouble normally I just ignored it and went on with my day but this time I just snapped I grabbed her and slammed her against a locker then this guy she was banging I this his name was Danny he tried to stop me but I kicked him in the nuts then punched him in the face."

"What did you do after that?"

"I grabbed Dana by the collar and did something I should have done the first day she started that crap."  
"What did you ask her?"

"Why? Why did she hate me so much? And you know what she say's?"

"What?"

"That it was my fault mom and dad died that if I hadn't told mom and dad about my fever that if I had just kept it to myself they would still be alive."

"What did you do then?"  
"I released my grip and pointed a finger at her and said "I hate you Dana I hate you I hate I hate you and I never want to see your sorry excuse of a face again for as long as I live and if you even come near me or try to touch me again I will personally beat into a coma and make sure the pain you've caused me you'll never cause anyone else."

"After that you're file say's you ran away from home and no one ever who knew you never saw you again till you were eighteen years old."

Dean nods his head and say's "Yeah I joined the Marines five days after my eighteenth birth day."

"It was there you for the first time truly felt alive, you unlike you're fellow soldiers you had lived a life of pain and holding back rage and anger and always having to look out for yourself but this ended all that, you became a decorated officer earning the rank of lieutenant after Operation desert storm and your fellow soldier named you Beowulf for your courage on the battlefield."

"Yeah it was there I could finally see that my life wasn't as worthless as I thought. All my life I felt like I was living a pointless life but it was there around those men and women that I felt loved by someone for who I was they knew what I was and they treated me with respect."

"Did you ever talk to Dana again?"

"No, I heard after I was assigned to Delta team in Raccoon city that she died giving birth to a boy named James."

"What happened to him?"  
Dean slides in the final bullet into the clip and asks "Why are you asking me these things?"

"Raccoon city is gone! You are one of the few survivors and the U.S tried to lie and say that it was destroyed in a radioactive waste leak but they don't believe it and now their considering blaming you or one of the other survivors."

"So you're deciding what to do with me?"

"No but I want to make you an offer. To save a raccoon city survivor who had been experimented on and to give you a new life."

"What is it? What do I have to do?"  
"I just have two questions. One what happened to your nephew James?"

"I sent him to live with a friend of mine who lived two states from me. What's your second question?"

"Do you plan on going to look for Jill Valentine?"

Dean looks up at him while holding his clip and asks with a slight cry in his tone "She's alive?"

"Yes she escaped with a Barry Burton and a mercenary named Carlos."  
Dean put's the clip down and grabs his knife and looks at his reflection and say's "No I won't go looking for her."

"Why not?"

"I'm pretty sure since she left raccoon city she hasn't even tried to find me, has she?"

"No she went looking for Chris Redfield."

Dean puts the clip into the Samurai edge and say's "As far as I'm concerned Jill Valentine died in the mansion incident. I don't know who that was who came back but she wasn't the Jill I loved she was a stranger."

"Will you fight Umbrella with us?"  
"Yes."  
"And what if Umbrella uses Valentine against you?"  
"Jill is dead as far as I'm concerned."

"Good then let's get you a team put together."  
Dean followed the man his face emotionless with coldness in his eyes.

**Harvardville-2010 "Marshal"**

Marshal comes back to reality and he sees Killian putting a silencer on his M4A1 and he say's "Alright Dean I'm goanna take out those three and you go in and get Steve."

"What are you and Angela going to do while I'm inside?"

"We'll secure some transport and we meet up with the other's at city hall."

"City hall? What happened to the police station?"

"The H.C.F forced us to relocate."

Marshal puts in a fresh clip and say's "Let's do this."

Killian takes aim with his weapon and kills the sniper on the roof then the two guards on the ground and Marshal sneaks inside.


	12. Final Fight and extraction

**Harvardville-2010 "Marshal"**

Marshal was quiet in his movements as he crept he managed to take out the first two guards

He knows that there are only two guards standing between him and Agent Burnside but he didn't let it go to his head he knew one wrong move and Burnside was a dead man

He hears foot steps ahead and moves quietly with his tactical knife ready and he sees one H.C.F patrolling with his M4A1

Marshal readied his knife and slowly came closer to the man like a snake about to eat its next meal then he pounced like a lion he grabs the man by the head and stabs him in the neck silencing him and he takes the M4A1 knowing there was just one more man and he could save Burnside

He was slowly towards the emergency room as it was the only one left he hadn't checked

As he reached the door he begins to hear two voices and listens in on their conversation

"You know Burnside I thought you were stupid to for deserting us but even you had to know it was stupid to join Mercer in working for the C.I.A."  
"It beat working with you're sorry ass Dorian."

"What did we do to piss you off?"  
"You tried to kill me, Killian and Jessica when the B.S.A.A surrounded it us."  
"We assumed they were going to take you alive and expose us to the world."

"No Luke you and all the newcomers saw a chance to move up in the H.C.F and you took it."

"So what did you think you could just walk away get married and all this would go away?"  
"No but I was planning on ensuring that."  
Marshal hears movement in the room and then the voice of Dorian say's "That wife of yours Juno I wonder what's she'll say when I bring her a better offer then the one you gave her and your son."

"You go anywhere near them and I will set you on fire."  
"Little late for that."

Marshal comes out of cover and say's "Hey!"  
Luke Dorian faces him and aims his Desert eagle but Marshal fires a single shot into his chest piercing his heart killing him instantly

He walks over to Burnside to examine him

He had Auburn hair, blue eyes around Claire's age wearing a C.I.A digital camouflage suit

Marshal walks up behind him and cuts the rope binding his hands together

Steve begins to relax seeing it was Dean Mercer and say's "About time you showed up."  
Then he points to a nearby bag and say's "My stuff's in there."

Marshal retrieves the bag and helps Steve to his feet and he asks "So where's Killian and Scott at?"  
"Killian's outside with Angela and Scott's at city hall with the survivors."

"Who's Angela?"  
"She's one of the survivors that I've been working with."

"You two close?"  
Marshal could hear the tease in Steve's voice and say's "Knock it off Burnside."

Steve could sees that Dean had changed, his personality was no longer distant it was normal and humorous

Marshal brings Steve out to the front of the building they sees Killian and Angela with a Humvee ready

Marshal walks Steve up to the Humvee and Angela helps get Steve in the back and she helps him up and hands him a XM8 rifle that was acquired earlier

Killian pushes on the peddle and the vehicle goes forward

The Humvee drives through the city as they see choppers fly over them with a little bird in front

Marshal looks up at them then at Angela and Steve and asks "Who do you think they belong to?"

Steve then say's "Before Dorian got his hands on me I was able to report in to out handler and I guess Juno and Jessica brought in the B.S.A.A."

Marshal notices in a mirror that Killian smiled when Jessica was said

The Humvee would drive by building and cars then finally they saw it the zombie army coming out of the alleys and into the streets following the helicopters

Marshal then looks at them all and say's "Pierce punch it."  
Killian does as he say's and pushes down on the accelerator as Marshal Fires at the zombies with the XM8 Rifle

**Harvardville-2010 "Sergeant Forge"**

Sergeant Alec Forge sat in the transport with the rest of the squads

They were being sent by the command to rescue Harvardville survivors

He was under the command of Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine

For some reason the Chopper motion had changed he heard over the radio that command learned from the C.I.A that the survivors were held up in city hall

Finally the chopper stops and Chris say's as the door opens and the rope drops down "Alright men move! Forge you're up first."

Forge grabs the rope and slides down to the streets followed by Parker Luciani

He readies his Xm8 rifle as they make their way to the City hall and see the survivors recovers from their previous encounter with the zombies

The other squads join them on the ground with Chris and Jill leading the whole thing who were surprised to see that Claire and Alex were among the survivors

And Chris say's "Claire, Alex? What are you doing here?"  
Alex and Claire look at each other thinking of how to explain to them what happened

"Me and Alex came down here looking for a new home."

Then Chris asks "Why would you…

Scott who was watching from a distance while reloading his weapon and begins to chuckle at Chris's obliviousness to the truth with Rebecca who was next to him and Daryl

Jill was so close to busting out laughing to him not seeing it and Claire say's "I'm pregnant."  
Chris face white as a ghost and Alex was so nervous he was almost sweating

Suddenly they all hear a vehicle coming and Forge sees it's a Humvee and say's "Uh captain we have company."

Chris and Jill join him and look at the Humvee and say's "Hold your fire. Let's see who they are first."

**Harvardville-2010 "Marshal"**

The Humvee approached city hall

Marshal could see that the B.S.A.A had already set up shop

The Humvee stopped finally and Angela and Marshal help Steve down

The survivors and B.S.A.A all stare at them confused at the extra member

Finally Claire say's "Steve?"  
They both look back at Claire then away

Marshal lay's Steve down against the Humvee tire and Claire walks over to him with Alex behind him

Steve looks up and say's "Wow Mercer was right karma is a bitch."

Alex looks down at Steve and say's "Excuse me?"

Steve looks up at the couple looking down at him and say's angrily "Out of all the ghosts from my past and it just had to be you Claire."

Marshal leans against the Humvee with Angela standing next to him and Jill watches them

Claire asks confused by Steve "Steve what have I done to make you so angry with me?"

Steve looks up at her "I spent years in a hell waiting for you and Chris to come looking for me, to save me but you never did. I was forced to kill people I didn't even know! To do the bidding of a man who worked for the very people who stole my family. And it finally stopped but not because of you but because of a man that I never met before to work with people who gave enough damn concern to my life to save me."  
"You think I abandoned you? Steve I looked for you for two years but I found nothing, no trace of you."

"Yeah and then a year later you meet Grimm here and I'm a nobody again just like I was before."

Alex through the whole conversation didn't know whether to feel sorry for Steve or Angry finally he asks "What would you have done?"

Steve feels his anger go down thinking of how he should respond but he couldn't find the answer and say's "I guess we'll never know because I'm a lot of things but I'm not that kid anymore."

Marshal then say's in a sarcastic tone "Ah a loving friendly reunion."

Steve looks up with a smirk and Marshal Helps him up and he asks in a sarcastic tone 'Oh, so I can't make a little joke about you and Angela over there but you can make one about me?"

"Pretty much."

Chris and Jill watched the two talked and the man named Marshal seemed familiar to them and Jill say's "Dean?"

Marshal turns and faces them his glare was filled with nothingness not anger, not happiness just nothing

Then Jill asks "Dean Do you remember us?"

Marshal took a step back not knowing how to respond and Chris say's "Dean it's us Chris and Jill."

Suddenly rage overpowered his common sense and he draws his Samurai edge and aims it at Chris's head and say's "Chris you cowardly back stabbing bastard."

The entire B.S.A.A rescue detachment aimed their weapons at Marshal who still had his weapon aimed at Chris

Chris was horrified to see what had happened to Dean he was no longer the same charming young man he knew he was different

Then Jill say's "Dean what are you doing?"

"You left me to die!"

Then Chris say's "I didn't know there would be and outbreak in Raccoon city! None of us did."

Marshal didn't care anymore about Raccoon city or about their excuses

Jill finally say's "Dean if we had known you were still alive we would have come looking for you."

Marshal couldn't hear her anymore that part of him died a long time ago it died in raccoon city that part of him that Loved Jill died the day the city was destroyed

Then Angela say's "Marshal you don't have to do this."

"Why? He deserves it. They were my friends and they left me to die all for their pathetic obsession with revenge."  
"Can you say you wouldn't have done the same if it happened to you?"

Finally all the anger and hate that Marshal had been carrying since he was Dean was gone, Angela just made it all melt away

He lowers the weapon and say's "Yeah you're right Angela."

The tension in the area was down and Marshal walks back to Humvee and leans against the Humvee

Scott smiles with Angela and say's "Good to have you back Dean."

Dean nods and Angela stands next to them as they watch the helicopters land and Chris and the other B.S.A.A begin to put the civilians on the helicopter

Sergeant Forge was watching and sees the Horde of zombies returning to Finnish what they started

He yells back "Captain we have company!"

Marshal, Scott, Angela, Killian, Steve and Alex join him with their weapons ready as they look on and Marshal Looks at Alex and say's "You and the other's get on the chopper."

Alex looks at him and asks "What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you just go."

Alex and Marshal Exchange looks his eyes really were different now he was no longer the same man he met days before

Alex, Claire and Rebecca get into the chopper with Chris and Jill while Forge, Marshal and the others fight off the zombies as the civilians are one by one loaded onto the choppers and Forge get's on the last one

Eventually the little bird that was escorting the transports lands on the ground being piloted by a blond headed woman named Juno Steve's wife with a sniper on it that wore a uniform similar to the one Steve had on with long brown curly hair named Jessica

Marshal holds of the zombies with Scott and Angela while Killian joins Jessica on the side of the road and Steve gets in the co pilot seat

They fire their weapons, earlier they killed hundreds of them then with their combined fire power not they were only taking out a few with each clip

Marshal was down to using his Samurai edge, Angela her Glock17 and Scott with his Colt Anaconda

When Angela and Scott ran low on ammo and Marshal Say's "Get on the chopper."

Angela then say's "There' no way were leaving you hear."

"I'll be right behind you I promise."

Scott reluctantly agrees and he convinces Angela and they run to the little bird

Marshal looks back and returns to firing at the zombies who quickly get closer to him despite the head shots

Marshal shoots at them but it did him little good as they surrounded him in the front and he begins to fall back to the chopper but one of the zombies grabs him by the leg knocking him to the ground

They almost had him but then Jessica opens fire with her sniper rifle saving his life

Marshal retrieves his weapon and runs onto the left side of the little bird and like the other's grabs a sniper rifle to shoot at the zombies as the bird lifts off

They look down at the town as they fly off and as they reach to outskirts of the city they can only watch as a jet crosses paths with their bird and watch as a bomb detonates destroying the city

Marshal feels a depression come to him and he pulls out a the Marshal badge and one last flashback comes to him

**2009 nine months after Kijuju**

Dean Mercer was sitting down in the hall way wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, military boots and a single strap bag on

Jessica was leaning her head on Killian's shoulder and Scott toyed with his Colt Anaconda while Steve was with Juno in the medical room

Dean threw his Marshal badge up and down in the air and catching it at it came back down

Scott stopped toying with his weapon and looks act Dean and asks "Her Mercer why do you carry that around with you?"

Dean stares at the badge and say's "After raccoon city I stayed close with my older brother for awhile then one day I got a call from his girlfriend who told me he was killed while transporting a federal witness and she sent me this badge, I carry this around because it reminds me of a part of my life when I was happy it's why I still fight."

Suddenly they hear gun fire and Dean gets up and so does Scott and Dean say's to Jessica and Killian "You two get inside with Steve and Juno then lock the door and don't open it unless you're sure it's us."

Jessica and Killian do as he says's then Dean and Scott and walk up to a door with the Colt Anaconda and Samurai Edge ready

They kick open the door and open fire, Scott firing the first shot into the skull of a H.C.F and Dean fires three into the chest of one and two into the skull of another then Scott shoots two more in the head

They fight their way through the room killing twenty of them

Dean and Scott go through the bodies and find a PDA and Scott asks "What do you think they were doing here?"  
Suddenly the face of Luke Dorian comes on the screen and he say's "Hello gentlemen."

Dean stares coldly at him and Scott say's "Hello traitor."

"I take it my men failed, ah well."

Then Dean asks "Did you honestly think I was going to let you take a child from his parents?"

"Do you have any Idea the data we could get from that child? The viruses we could make? We could be like gods."

Then Dean replies "At the cost of our humanity and ending up like Wesker."

"I will have that child no matter what and there's nothing you can do about it."

Dean smirks and say's " The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other and this family is my army and I will defend them just as they will defend me and the gay you come near them will be the day you meet your god and a gun."

Then Dean drops the PDA and Luke say's "You can't stop me."

Then Dean smashes the PDA saying "Sweat dreams as hole."

Dean and Scott run up to the medical room, Dean Knocks on the door and say's "Hey Killian, Jessica you can open up now."

Then they hear Jessica say "Hold on Mercer I'm coming."

The door opens and she say's excitedly "Guy's come on it."

Then Dean asks "What's the rush?"

Jessica looks back and say's "Juno gave birth, it's a boy."

They both follow her and they see Killian and Steve looking down at Juno in a bed cradling a little boy and they join them and Scott asks "Does he have a name yet?"

Juno looks up at Scott and Dean then looks back down at her son and say's "Cole James Burnside."

Dean puts his finger up to the baby smiling and the child grabs one of the fingers

Steve, Killian and Scott looks at Dean seeing something n his eye's they had never seen before, a look of joy and happiness seeing the new born who had no idea of the world he lived in

**Harvardville-2010 "Marshal"**

Marshal puts the badge back in his pocket and gets inside the chopper and Angela sits down next to him and asks "Dean are you okay?"

Marshal looks at her and say's "yeah, I'm fine Angela just tired."

He removes his skull cap and shakes his head left and right

His short cut hair visible and he lets the cap drop as he begins to relax from everything that has happened and Angela rests her head on his shoulder and sigh from relief now that she was safe

Marshal looks at her, his face smiling and rests his head next to hers. **  
**


End file.
